


Of the Dying Will

by Decimo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, More characters to come, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimo/pseuds/Decimo
Summary: In which there was a 'curse' in the Vongola, and there emerged the 'supposed' heir through all the madness.





	Of the Dying Will

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this Prologue sorted while I plan the next chapter. Cheers!

* * *

Everything began in 1800s. All along the grapevine, there were rumours floating around of the famous Vongola was cursed. Not now, though, but in the very beginning. Decade after decade, generation after generation, new successors have emerged (supposedly) who have been linked to Primo and the blood he carried. Though now, they weren’t deemed cursed, no, however, they were somehow...lacklustre. Every generation, compared to the once known as “the Great Sky”, and never once able to prove themselves on par with Primo. It hadn’t lessened the notoriety, or the power and influence that the Vongola possesed, however.

Though, the history doesn’t really end there.

There was one, rather uncanny, unrefined, clumsy successor who had seen through it all. One that - after Secondo - remained under the shadows for the rest of his days (supposedly).

However, when it was time for Nono search for his successor, there was nobody but his son Xanxus who qualified for the position. However (right before he could make a proper decision), for the first time in history, there was yet another emergence of the Vongola “curse”. This time, there was finally living proof. Though, it wasn’t actually heard from a “grapevine”, but rather from Iemitsu himself, who had been harbouring a son (of sorts), whom Nono had to meet.

He arrived in Japan right away.

Just as he had landed in the airport, he was met with Iemitsu (who donned a Hawaiian flowery shirt and shorts), and Nana who wore a quaint modern dress. He was about to inquire of the situation, when his eyes had met with mature brown one’s. My word. He looked just about Primo’s size (before he disappeared - or so he was told), but instead of a suit, this one wore an outershirt with its collar turned up along with a white undershirt and slacks. His hair was the same colour as Nana’s but its shape sprang up like flames.

Nono’s mind went a million miles a second. How could this young man have been related to all this? He didn’t look the part - that much he’s certain - maybe there was more to it, than meets the eye. Either way, Iemitsu is already pulling his handshake away, and went on ahead to introduce the other two. Nana, and of course, Tsunayoshi - Tsuna for short, a soft, yet commanding tone added. Curious...he thought Nana and Iemitsu couldn’t give birth to a child. So, how -

  
“Pops, he looks deep in thought, should we say something..?” And that’s what got him. The first meeting, and yet Tsunayo-Tsuna somehow knew that he had other things in his mind.

He barked out a laugh.

  
“Of course not, Tsunayoshi-kun.” He clapped the boy-man in the back. “Just a few things on my mind, nothing too serious, I assure you, lad.”

Iemitsu, ever-the-worry-wart’s easy-going expression had shed a bit, and in its place was one of worry and inquisition. Both of which he smiled at, in favour of hugging Nana back.

“Again, thank you so much for being such a good Boss to Iemitsu. He seems to be enjoying his job too much sometimes, you know?” And there was this somewhat forlorn expression to her face that was gone in a flash and instead was replaced by a lovestruck look. He had no time to throw Iemitsu a glance, for Nana had only spoken of the truth, and not out of malice. Like he had mentioned - such a worry wart, that man was, Iemitsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it? Leave a Kudo! ;)


End file.
